Claudia's Fire
by cldragon0E
Summary: This is a new spin on Claudia's debut, it's a crossover with Days, OLTL and Brothers and Sisters. This is the combination of Defining Moments and Misunderstood, There's Maxie and Lulu Bashing as well. This leads to EYE FOR AN EYE, Luther, Charolette MINE!
1. Chapter 1

_Claudia's Fire_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part One_

_Before the moment where Claudia broke up with Ava, Claudia and Ava were in bed. "What are you doing tonight?" Ava asked and Claudia responded, "I have research to do on Jason Morgan…" "You're not going to sleep within." Ava said and Claudia responded, "No honey, I will not sleep with him." Five hours later, Claudia drove like a bat out of hell to the hospital, she walked then ran to Luther Kendall and she asked, "What did she do?" Claudia knew that Ava didn't have a good relationship with her seven year old daughter name Charlotte but she couldn't believe…"She has third-degree burns on her arm, she said Ava did it." Luther said and Claudia wasn't a saint but she will be damn if she could be in striking distance or knew anyone who hurt a child. Claudia walked in and saw Charlotte, Charlotte was non-responsive. Claudia left with no words and loaded her gun. _

_Claudia saw Ava in the arms of Patch, she yelled at Ava on what had happened and Ava swore it was a mistake. "How could you hurt that little girl who idolized you?" Claudia asked and Ava responded, "It was an accident." "I never thought…..How long have you been fucking him?" Claudia asked and Ava responded, "Ever since you wanted to run the business." Claudia pulled out her gun, "The bodyguard at the door is going to need a bullet in his shoulder taken out, your statue is in ruins, two bullets and that piece of shit car in the driveway, it's exploded. Two bullets in the gas-tank, how many bullets do I have let?" She shot a bullet to hit Patch in the arm. _

"_Let's see that two plus one plus two plus one." Claudia said and then she decked Ava. She lined her foot up, she back up and ran the heel of her boot right into Ava's head. Claudia opened the door and pulled a Gasoline tank, a plastic one. Patch just watched because he was bleeding and then she poured gasoline _

_all over her clothes, she used a match and then she threw it into the closet. She dragged Ava to a chair and tied her up…Claudia whispered, "I hope you wake up soon and if you don't, I'll see you in hell._


	2. Chapter 2

_Claudia's Fire_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Two_

_Some Years later….._

_Claudia walked out and slammed the key on the bar, she told the bar-keep to make sure Sonny got the message. She went into her hotel room; she had the pictures and information on the wall. Her target was Jason Morgan she wanted him. The possibilities were endless and as she slept. She took the edge off…._

_If it wasn't for one night when Claudia caught her girlfriend of four years in bed with what she called a one-eyed circle freak named Patch Brady and Ava used every excuse to justify it, Claudia deck her then left. Claudia just had to move on….Ava got her hotel room in Port Charles and she sat there in her bedroom as her guards were outside and she was going to get her girl back one way or another. Anthony Zacchara was always for her and son getting together._

_It was some days later, Claudia went into the bar planning and plotting how to make Jason see what she sees. There he was, there was the money and the offer was made. "You break." Jason said and Claudia told him about the advantage she wanted. They set the rules, she didn't want to come off strong just yet, he was strong and the things he could do to her were unspeakable to mortal ears. She was licking her chops more, "what are you here for?" Jason asked and Claudia responded, "For a guy." "Do I know him?" Jason asked and Claudia responded, "I hope so, you do look in the mirror." Jason stopped and turned, "Claudia Zucchani, face to face no riddles, no fucking with no exchange of names, face to face." Claudia said and Jason paused. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Claudia's Fire_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Three_

"_You are very handsome." Claudia said and Jason responded, "What do you want?" "I want you to help me wipe out my father and Trevor, I want my father's territory, I will tell you how to destroy it and so my little brother could rule. No matter how you answer, I will never go after your family, it's pointless, it solves nothing. I help you out, you help me out." Claudia said and Jason was impressed, she had no fear. "I'm looking for a murderer, he or she killed by a little sister." Jason said and gave her the details. "You give me something, I give you something." Jason said and Claudia realizes this it was going too good. "Why are you so buddy with me?" Claudia asked and Jason simply put, "You'll see." Jason left as Spinielli was coming in._

_Ava went to the bar, she had a drink and sat there trying her best not to forget how badly she hurt the love of her life. A short brunette woman walked to her and sat next to her, Ava looked over. She sent a drink to Sam's way and Sam toast her.."I hate men." Sam said and Ava responded, "Music to my ears."  
"What did he do?" Sam asked and Ava responded, "More like what he did to me and I lost my girl." Sam was a little shocked to hear that but she's always very opened minded. "I'm sorry." Sam said and it was then Ava and Sam became friends._


	4. Chapter 4

Claudia's Fire

By

Cldragon0E

Part four

_Claudia went home, she made a call and learned something about Logan and then about the killer. She walked, she drove and she brought new boots, they had a nice heel. She ran into Jason, "Two years ago, Lorenzo Alcatzar, ring a bell, he brought this drug when you take it makes you smell like.." Claudia said and added, "It only works for someone who's been dead or near death for a while and if the organs had shut down." Jason got a big clue and looked at Claudia. "When this is over, I have the bastard, we're talk more." Jason said and as he turned around, he turned back. He held his hand out, "I won the pool game." Claudia slapped the cash in his hand and he walked off, "I'll get you Jason and you're a little bike too." _

_Claudia turned around and saw Ava. They locked eyes and Ava just walked out. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Claudia's Fire_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Five_

_When Michael went missing, Johnny was taken and Jason assisted Claudia in finding him, when he was moved, he was in the warehouse explosion still Jason got the assist and when he came back. Claudia decided for the home run and tell him to whack Trevor. She then told him about Ian and their relationship. Jason was on thin ice with Sonny, a future with Elizabeth was clear but this dark raven woman was even clearer to him and so after he came back from another surgery. He saw his chance, he had Claudia and Elizabeth's number, he went to Claudia and she demanded a re-match, she cooled Johnny and told him that Sonny will screw up and then he's going down. Claudia and Jason met again in the re-match. Claudia blew him away, Jason wanted to lose and Claudia could have anything she wanted, she wanted a dance and she got one. "You know I thought you would be in bed by now." Claudia said and Jason responded, "You give yourself way too much credit." "You like being honest." Claudia said and Jason lean in for a kiss, Claudia accepted it. "I got a lot of __**honesty **__to give you." Jason said and Claudia responded, "I look forward to it." The phone rang and that changed everything. Jason told her what happened, Claudia was stunned and he left quickly. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Claudia's Fire_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Six_

_Claudia made calls and then stopped. She turned around and walked out of Jake's. Ava opened the door and Claudia was standing there. Claudia walked in and she turned to Ava….."What have you done?" Claudia asked in a very accused-like manner and Ava asked what she meant. "Michael Conthinos is in a hospital bed right now and I know you knew that he wanted to fuck me some nights ago." Claudia said and Ava responded, "Wait! You think I would try to killed a little boy! Claudia, No!" Claudia knew that Ava had did it once before but she held back to comment on that moment. "I don't love you Ava." Claudia said and Ava responded, "So what? You're just straight down. You can't forget all those times you thank me for holding and loving you like I did." "Then you turned around and fucked that one-freak. I know what you did, you lock him and his family up, you tired to kill them but before that you sabotaged their plane and three people died." Claudia said and Ava responded, "It was an accident." "That's an excuse!" Claudia responded and added, "White Oleander, you would asked me why I would read that book and I told you because I needed….You are a dangerous person, I still love you and I can't. I have work to do." Claudia left with that and made a call. "Is it almost ready? Good." Ava said on the phone. _


	7. Chapter 7

_Claudia's Fire_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Seven _

_Sonny had betrayed Jason for the last time, Michael was in coma that he may never wake up from. Claudia felt for Jason with the heart that most people never think she has and Jason gunned down Ian literally but before that night, it was Claudia and Jason fighting for their lives at the shed. It was there where Claudia shown Jason that it was Ian and after that, they walked out. Jason told Claudia everything about Michael and him. Claudia saw that heart that was breaking over and over again with each word that would come out of the enforcer's mouth. Jason went to his bike to check a few things and then he paused to see Claudia. Claudia has never lied to him given who she is, she has been straight with him and then he turned away to the bike. "Are you going to be done anytime soon?" Claudia whine somewhat and Jason slowly got up, he took Claudia by the hand and there were lots of kisses. He picked her up they went into the shed. First it was on the floor with the blanket they were on top, Claudia called to tell Johnny she's okay. Claudia was on top, they rest, Claudia was hunch over, they rest, Claudia had her back to Jason and then they slept. All that time, it was the first peaceful sleep any of them had in a while. When they woke, Claudia tested Jason and told him about Ava, it was total disclosure. Jason asked her, "Do you think she set up the hit?" Claudia responded, "I want you to see something." _


	8. Chapter 8

_Misunderstood_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Eight(__**Stupid Girls belongs to Pink) **_

_Jason opened the door, a girl standing in her early twenties was standing there. "May I help you?" Jason asked and the girl said, "I looking for Damian Spinielli." "Who are you?" Jason asked and the girl responded, "I'm Rebecca Harper and I used to date Damian, I left Los Angeles, family problems and I realize I want Damian back." That was too much information that Jason wanted to know and Spinelli came in. Rebecca had flies in her stomach again and she walked over to him, he was still in shock and slipped a small kiss to him. Jason didn't know what to think about it and Claudia in her robe was looking strange at it too. _

Go to Fred Segal, you'll find them there  
Laughing loud so all the little people stare  
Looking for a daddy to pay for the champagne  
(Drop a name)  
What happened to the dreams of a girl president  
She's dancing in the video next to 50 Cent  
They travel in packs of two or three  
With their itsy bitsy doggies and their teeny-weeny tees  
Where, oh where, have the smart people gone?  
Oh where, oh where could they be?

_Maxie was trying on different outfits and then she looked at the new package, she opened it up and her mouth dropped, it was out of the season but they were the new Versace boots and she tried them on. She thought it would be the perfect way to get Johnny to fuck her brains out maybe in front of Lulu. _

_Claudia saw Ava again, Ava pleaded to her to think about taking her back and how much she loved her, she then turned to see Charlotte. Charlotte walked behind her father and Claudia saw them to, it was a surprise. Since they were at the hotel, Ava was told that her credit card has been rejected. Ava made a scene; her bodyguards were instructed to get her things, she stomped out of there. She looked at Luther, "That bitch will get run of town." Carly said and she told Claudia about her past with Luther, it was serious but then they broke it off and she walked away. Claudia promised that she's going to assisted in Ava leaving. _


	9. Chapter 9

_Misunderstood_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Nine_

_Rebecca and Spinelli caught up, "I never saw you Damian, I saw stars and the sky, I never saw you and I'm sorry." Rebecca said and Spinelli responded, "Why made you make the journey here?" "I want a new life, I have to get away from my mother because I think I could be like her." Rebecca said and Spinelli assured she couldn't, Rebecca responded how she broke up a family with one kiss. "I'm not the same girl Damian." Rebecca said and she was the only one who could call him that. "We're all not the same, if we were, we could never change and we would surely parish." The jackal said and Rebecca responded, "So, could we…" "Yes." Spinelli said and Jason walked in, he shook his head. Claudia walked out with him, "It's sweet it's sickening." Claudia said and Jason responded, "He deserves a life." "So do you." Claudia said and added, "Just saying." Claudia held him and gave him a kiss. _

_Claudia had another plan working in the progress. He knew that Maxie were be bad for John, Lulu was okay for Johnny, Johnny likes her type and so Claudia's plan was to show Maxie has superficial has possible so Johnny would be turn-off at the mention of her name. Good deed number fifteen, let's call it, she thought. _


	10. Chapter 10

_Claudia's Fire_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Ten_

_Trevor came to be the mouthpiece of Anthony and Claudia told him how about hells he could go to. He left and Claudia went internet shopping. Sam was also going shopping as well and then a blip happened with the computer, it pointed to a scramble picture of a panic room and then it brought it back to the screen. Maxie was looking very fashionable and was becoming a little greedy with it. As she left for work, she was out on the prowl and she went into a club to do some dancing, she got a little dirty with her new boots. Luther walked to her, he was a tall man, he was an African American in his mid-thirties and was penetrating her with his eyes. _

_The same night Spinelli and Rebecca had a night of taking pictures and comparing their lenses. They went to the movies and it was pack for Indiana Jones, they left and they were talking about the movie, "You are my Marion." Spinelli pop of with and Rebecca rewarded him with a kiss, Claudia took Jason to the Happening and was creep out, she held Jason tight. "I love horror." Claudia said and she showed Jason, what she does when she sees horror. What she didn't know was that Ava was watching from the backseat and enjoying herself because of a horror movie or two Claudia shared with her. _


	11. Chapter 11

_Misunderstood _

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Eleven__**(Most Guys belongs to Pink)**_

I never cared too much for love  
It was all a bunch of mush  
That I just did not want  
Paid was the issue of the day  
If my girlfriends got some game  
Couldn't be more fly  
Getting paid was everything

_As Maxie woke up, Luther Kendall took of her handcuffs and then he rubbed her wrists a lot. Maxie love this type of gentleman. "Thank you for letting me do that." Luther said and Maxie responded, "We had a lot of energy to get out." "Oh yeah we did." Luther said and Maxie responded by giving him a long kiss. "You were very passionate." Luther said and Maxie responded, "It's rare that I let someone have control." "Why did you change for me?" Luther asked and Maxie showed him why and the cuffs were on him this time. Rebecca was wearing a t-shirt and shorts, she ran into Claudia in her silk undergarments. _

But I'm not every girl  
And I don't need that world to validate me  
Cause shorty got a job  
Shorty got a car  
And shorty can pay her own rent  
Don't wanna dance if it's not in my heart

_Now Claudia will fight to death for Johnny maybe Jason and so she was trying to read Rebecca. What she read was that Rebecca really like Spinelli and needed someone who could help her not be her mother. Claudia understood that and then she got a call, she reminded Rebecca the nature the call, she went upstairs and Maxie was in bed, she was sitting up. She remembers last night, it was her best sexual performance and even better than Coop, a one night stand was better than Coop? _


	12. Chapter 12

_Misunderstood_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Twelve_

_Claudia gave Jason a series of letters and videotapes that Ava has been sending her. Jason didn't know what to make of it and Claudia seemed freak out by it. "She hurt me and now she just wants to keep digging in with that dagger. I'm with you, not her. You know…" Claudia said and Jason held an un-guarded Claudia who he held close. Jason and Johnny talked with Claudia. "I'm going to talk to her." Johnny said and Claudia stopped him. "I'm going with him you could come." Jason said and Claudia didn't want to miss this. Ava was waking up, she heard a loud bang and then there was Claudia with her gun, a guard down and Jason with his gun up, Claudia looked down, "You know that's the second time I've shot you; you think you would move by now." Claudia said to the same guard she shot that night when she broke up with Ava. _

Baby  
Oh the secret's safe with me  
There's nowhere else in the world that I could ever be  
And baby don't it feel like I'm all alone  
Who's gonna be there after the last angel has flown  
And I've lost my way back home  


I think nobody knows no  
I said nobody knows


	13. Chapter 13

_Claudia's Fire_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Thirteen(__**Total Eclipse of the Heart belongs to Bonnie Tyler**__)_

"_You have been sending unnecessary pictures to my sister, these stops right now." Johnny said and Ava responded, "She gets back together with me, I'll leave." "Leave now, leave quickly." Jason said and Ava looked over, "You might throw Anthony Zaccahara off, you don't throw me off." Ava said and added, "You underestimate me." Claudia walked to Ava, "I don't and remember you are still under suspicion for shooting Michael. You know how I feel about subjects like that." Claudia said and Ava responded, "I made a lot of mistakes, I never stopped loving you." "I did, get the hint." Claudia said and they left. Ava whispered, "I don't get hints." Maxie walked into the Metro Court and saw Spinelli with Rebecca. Maxie's heart sank, Spinelli was falling for someone else, Maxie didn't see it and know she does. She then saw Johnny come in with Lulu and they sat down. Sam saw Maxie there and saw everyone she was staring at, Sam knew what it was like to be outside alone_

Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming around  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes  


Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart  
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart

_Sam had Jason, she lost him, Maxie had Coop and the guy before him, she lost them both too. They left in different times and then Ava stood in the corner, she then left. Ava would eventually get Claudia into the bomb shelter, Ava would try to convince her that Jason will leave her but Claudia showed great strength and thanks to Sam plus Spinelli, you see Sam had a bad reaction from Ava at get go. She needed Spinelli to find the link of the blip she would get on her computer screen. Spinelli did and it was a day later when Claudia was taken and put in the bomb shelter. Johnny found C-4 and blew a hole enough for them to get Claudia and even Ava. Ava escaped and Claudia was shattered but Jason and Johnny made sure they were there for her. Sam had finally redeemed herself, Maxie was reduced to nothing but a booty call, her new clothes made her so blind to what she's become and Lulu, it was over. Lulu knew about what Ava was going to do, Ava convinced her with lies on what Claudia will do to her relationship. Lulu is up on charges of aiding. It was a week later; Claudia found out that she had a half-brother, how? Spinelli was trying to find out where Ava was, he tapped into her files and found out about Nash Brennen. Claudia found this out, she's on her way to Land view. _


End file.
